Talk:Dynamis - Bastok
Went in on a run 5/12/11 starting on Watersday, approximately 6pm EDT. Group was WHM/WHM/NIN/BLU/RDM/BRD. AF was plentiful. Currency was not. Sneak is sufficient to get by all regular Quadavs. NMs are true sight (not sure if they are also true sound). Steelwall Bijou is the name of the item used to pop the megaboss, Gu'Dha Effigy. This item drops off of the roaming NMs in the area. Doing so shifted us into having a LV cap status indicator added for the duration of the fight - presumably rendering Effigy our mob onry. Gu'Dha's trigger location is approximately at H-10 where you exit out to South Gustaberg. The area in front of here is a fairly safe camp spot. Defeating the Megaboss dropped ONE Fiendish Tome #6 into the treasure pool. I presume that most of the Odious pop items drop randomly from any regular Quadav in the zone. It might be possible that the Quadavs near a given NM ??? dropped the items that popped THAT particular NM. That said, these were the confirmed drops that we saw by the F-5 crowd of mobs: * Odious Backscale - Vanguard Drakekeeper * Odious Engraving - Vanguard Undertaker * Odious Charm - Vanguard Kusa Also saw: * Odious Letterbox - Vanguard Thaumaturge The ??? at F-5 (path to Markets) corresponded to the Odious Engraving. We popped Va'Zhe Pummelsong, a Bard NM, which promptly Lullabied us and spammed Wrath of Gu'Dha. We would've been able to survive this, except that 30 seconds after the time we traded, the mobs in front of the ??? repopped, so the links wiped us. There was a camp area on the ramp leading to Markets, but not much of one. We did not experience the other 3-4 roaming NMs doing Wrath of Gu'Dha. Gu'Nhi was in the stables. Time Extensions - Adamantking Images * TE #1 - H-8 / I-8 by the auction counter. * TE #2 - F-8 up the rail. * TE #3 - J-7 On top of the tower. FFXI-Silmeria 23:46, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Dynamis Weakness Trigger Conditions Enemy job: RNG THF MNK BST NIN - JOB ABILITY / Any enemy-targetable ability or physical Blood Pact: Rage, except pet commands and possibly Ventriloquy. Pet TP moves (via "Ready" command) will work. Enemy job: PLD WAR SAM DRG DRK - Any WEAPON SKILL and some Puppetmaster Maneuvers, possibly based on current Automaton frame's deciding maneuvers for Weapon Skills Enemy job: WHM BLM SMN BRD RDM - MAGIC / Any magical Blood Pact: Rage or enemy-targeted spell with the possible exception of cures and Odin. You are able to proc during an enemy's 2 hour ability, it seems you can also proc during spell casting The number of Time Extensions obtained affect your proc rate: *0-2 ~> None *3 ~> Low proc rate / Blue - Potentially transient Amnesia, or nothing. *4 ~> Medium proc rate / Yellow - Terror/Stops 2-Hour/Able to Re-use 2-Hour *5 ~> High proc rate / Red - Terror/Stops 2-Hour/Unable to Re-use 2-Hour